Making Up Was Usually Better
by raven2547
Summary: Slash Gus/Shawn, mid-episode Who ya gonna call? Shawn gets jealous of whoever kissed Gus and they fight- privately-established-relationship Gawn


**This is from the episode "Who ya gonna call?" And its from normal POV but mostly from a sort of Gus perspective (i.e., its in 3****rd**** person), before they go on the road trip to talk to the dudes ex-girlfriend, so I think ill put it inside Gus's apartment, this is also a drabble, so don't cry to me about length :D**

**Warnings for hint at sex, a few cuss words, and just slashy goodness, because apparently, a slash relationship is better than a straight one because it gets a higher rating XD**

**Disclaimer: seriously? I don't own this, and if I did, James Roday would not be allowed to kiss anyone but me!!! Lol**

**XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD**

**BOBBY'S HOUSE**

"Where did that come from?" Gus asked, he looked a little queasy- either from the fact that by the look on Shawn's face, he thought he was just cheated on, or that he got kissed by a ghost, Shawn did not know.

"Don't look at me, I'm not the one with lipstick on my face." His voice was accusing, with a hidden sentiment that they would talk later, and it wouldn't be pretty.

**XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD**

**GUS'S APARTMENT**

"Oh come one, Gus! You don't actually expect me to believe that a **ghost** kissed you? You walk away for ten minutes, how am I supposed to know that you **didn't** go kiss some harlot? That is utterly ridonculous Gus, and you know it!" Shawn was mad, no question, but what other people didn't notice about him that Gus did, was that when his not-in-the-slightest-exclusive boyfriend was angry, he was frightening- very, very frightening.

His normally bright, expressive blue eyes were a dark, stormy grey; the dip in his face where his eyes rested was shadowed and the rest was a dark red as he yelled at poor Gus.

"Shawn I swear that I did not kiss some 'harlot', I love you! You know I love you! What would be my reason to cheat? Do I look like a cheater? I was away for ten minutes checking the doors and windows, which, by the way, were all locked from the inside- so only a ghost could have done this, and I did not venture outside if you recall."

He did recall, but Shawn just didn't know what to think, he knew nobody could get in, he knew nobody **had** gotten in, he knew that ghost's didn't exist, and he knew that neither he nor Robert had kissed Gus.

But **damn**, he couldn't figure out how Gus got the kissy mark!

"Ok, Shawn, take a breath, you know I didn't cheat don't you?"

"…yeah," His answer was a quiet admittance, he knew, and he was sorry for yelling, but Spencers didn't do apologies, at least, not the deep kind, like this qualified for.

"So, when we solve the case, you can pummel who-ever violated my forehead in my sleep."

"…No more fighting? But I was just getting my pissy look into gear!" His Shawn was back, smiling and walking towards him, all was forgiven, fight short-lived, and brought down with a spear. Oh yeah, he totally went Sweeney Todd on that fight's ass.

Gus hummed in the back of his throat as he hugged Shawn to him, arms circled around his neck as his own went around a slim waist. They kissed, hands on his neck gripped his head and pulled him closer, his hands traveled of their own accord down to Shawn's lower, more picturesque feature, and gripped lightly, one moving to grab his thigh to hold him there.

They had been due for a not-quite-make-out session for a while now, shame that it took a fight to get to it, in Gus's opinion anyway. Open-mouthed kisses, tongues playing in foreign mouths, a hot guy in his grasp, being all jealous of him and some apparition- today was a good day.

It got even better when Shawn started backing them towards his room, make-up sex was always good- but, then again, making up with Shawn in general usually worked out for him on the better side of things.

**XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD**

**So I have never broken T rating (yet, ill work up my courage to do that some other time) I don't think I did this time, seems pretty good to me anyway, tell me what you think, tell me of any good Gus/Shawn stories if you want to bless me ;D toodles!**


End file.
